


Nobody's Promise, Nobody's Chore

by botanicalsock



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalsock/pseuds/botanicalsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky doesn't want to know, but Dana understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Promise, Nobody's Chore

Becky's sitting alone in the locker room, staring at the floor, trying not to think of how badly everything's gone wrong. She barely pays attention when someone else enters the room, but then they walk over, come to stand in front of her. 

And of course, it would be _her_ , Becky thinks bitterly. She doesn't look up, not even when Dana says, perfectly matter of fact, "You'll never survive on your own."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Becky snaps back, the heat of anger flaring inside her.

Dana shrugs. "I know you're like me, I know that you need someone." She kneels in front of Becky, reaching out to caress her face, gently raising her chin, meeting Becky's gaze as she says, "We're just not the type who can make it solo." 

"You don't know anything," Becky replies, but she can hear the lack of conviction in her own voice. She's never been on her own, not _really_ , and she's not sure she's strong enough.

"I can help you." Dana's thumb strokes firm along Becky's jaw.

"What can _you_ do?" Becky asks, even though she already knows the answer, knows that this is the worst possible idea, the last thing she should be doing.

"I can do _this,"_ says Dana, leaning in, her lips full and soft, and Becky lets herself fall into it, forgetting.


End file.
